Plastic Divas
by phoebeheyerdahl1311
Summary: Eva Marie is a new student at WWE High School. She is "befriended" by the Queen Bee Nikki Bella. When Eva falls for Nikki's ex. The Queen Bee is stung and schemes to ruin Eva's social future, but Eva's own claws also come out. [[WWE Superstars with Mean Girls movie as storyline. Many Superstars are featured.]]
1. Welcome to WWE High

_A/N: So I was watching Mean Girls and the idea hit me. How could I resist? :) Other Superstars will be appearing as well! I'm not going to make it **exactly** like the movie so that's why I didnt put it in the crossover category._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO WWE HIGH<strong>

I was nervously packing my backpack in my room while my parents kept repeatedly yelling from downstairs asking if I was ready. I wasn't ready, my first day of WWE High, no way I was ready. I finished packing my bag and went into my bathroom to take one last look at my outfit and my hair. I guess I looked okay. Just jeans and a red shirt. Nothing fancy. My hair annoyed me a bit so I decided to put it in a ponytail, that's better, now I can breathe. I was always annoyed with my hair. I wanted to cut it but my mom wouldn't let me. I mean it was bad enough it was bright red, now it it's long and annoying _and_ bright red.

I went back into my room to double check my backpack to make sure I had all of my books. I heard my mom yell.

"Eva Marie! Are you ready yet?"

"Come on! It's your first day! We gotta take pictures!" My dad followed.

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when they call me by my full name, better yet, why did my mom even name me Eva Marie? That's a lot to say. They should have named me Eva, just plain Eva, but my parents are anything but ordinary.

I grabbed my jacket and quickly ran downstairs so she wouldn't yell again. I was nervous enough.

"Ok, guys I'm ready!" I said to them with a smile. My mom saw me and she began to make the face, yes the crying face.

"I can't believe you're going to school now. My baby is all grown up!"

"Ok, we gotta go outside and take pictures before she loses it." My dad said as he grabbed the camera. We stood right outside my new home. I still felt like I was missing something.

"Here's your lunch." My dad handed my a small paper bag. That's what I was missing.

"I put a dollar in there so you can buy milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that."

My mom also handed me a small paper. "Remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket. I don't want you to lose it."

And there it was, the tears, keep it together mom.

"Okay! Are you ready?"

I smiled, I knew my mom was just excited about me starting school. I'll stop giving her so much crap for it.

"I think so."

My mom immediately put her arm around me and my dad started taking photos.

"Eva Marie's big day!" My dad took more photos, and the tears kept flowing.

"I know it's normal to parents to cry on their first day of school, but this usually happens when the kid is five. I was home schooled until today. I know what you're thinking, home schooled kids are freaks, or weirdly religious, but my family is totally normal except that both of my parents are military and we spent the last few years in Spain. When my parents were military, we traveled all over the world. I loved it! I had a great life, but now both of my parents are retired now. So goodbye Spain, and hello high school."

We finally finished taking pictures so my mom can clean up the tears from her face. We all got in the car. I wanted to walk because I knew where the school was but they insisted they drive me. Might as well let them.

* * *

><p><em>**about 5 minutes later**<em>

My dad pulled in the parking lot across the street from the entrance. My heart began to beat faster. I was nervous. We all got of the car and both of my parents hugged me. It took my mom a little bit longer to let me go, but I understood, it was hard watching her only child grow up. She need to let me go though or I'll be late for school. I waved to my parents and began walking without even looking where I was going, but almost ran into a bus. I stopped to collect myself, my mom nearly screamed. I turned to them. Oh my God I was so nervous I almost killed myself.

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful."

I looked both ways, this time, before I crossed the street, and behold I was entering WWE High. The student body was very interesting, the first thing I noticed were three guys dressed in black beating up and bullying this short scruffy guy with a really long beard. Poor kid. They were chasing him and he was trying to run away, but he couldn't. Bullies are everywhere I guess, but why were they all dressed in black? Hmm, oh well. They were kind of cute, but no way. Ugly bullies are not my thing. I've never even had a boyfriend, but that was another story.

I continued walking and looking around and saw another group of kids sitting on the grass listening to music. I guess it was hip-hop or, rap. I dont know what they call it but it sounded pretty cool, except it had no lyrics. Music with no lyrics. Well I guess they were making their own. So far the words were "New Day!" They seemed to be having fun, but, what the hell is New Day? What does that mean? What kind of school did my parents send me too? I was freaked out. These were the craziest group of kids I've ever seen, the only group of kids I've ever seen. Lucky me.

I quickly ran inside to find my classroom. I had all of my books so I didn't need to go to my locker. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my schedule, my first class was History in room 101. I guess I'm on the right floor now I just need to find the room. The building was weird so it took my a long time to find my class, about a good 3 minutes. The bell rang and students immediately began rushing to their classrooms. Great. It was bad enough I couldn't find my room, now I have to go through the other students who were rushing. I'm gonna get killed. I just know it.

After another minute I finally made it to my classroom, I looked around for the teacher and I found her. She was a very built blonde woman who wore pink and black. I was sure she knew that I was new this year.

"Hi. I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name is Eva."

She gave me this really mean look. Wow. I'm sorry teacher, are you having a bad day or something?

"Talk to me again and I'll kick you ass!" She yells to me as she took her front row seat. I guess she wasn't a teacher. I noticed two other students laughing at me. Great. I began to find a seat before I bring more humiliation upon myself. Most of the seats were taken, but I did find one right up front, next to the girl who threatened to kill me, odd choice I know, but I didn't want to sit in the back of the class. I made my way to sit down, but one of the students, the one with the heavy eye make up and lip piercing stopped me.

"You don't wanna sit there." She says to me in a strong English accent. "Natalya Neidhart's boyfriend is gonna sit there."

As soon as she said that, in walked this muscular built guy, the only thing I noticed about him were those super huge headphones he had on his ears.

"Hey baby!" She greets him as he sits down. She seemed eager to see him because they immediately began making out. Ew, my face scrunched. I immediately moved away from them and I see another seat. It was behind a freakishly large guy who looked over 7 feet tall and looked as though he weighed almost 500 lbs. They definitely had to get his desk especially made for him. I knew I wasn't going to be able to see if I sat behind him, but it was one of the few seats left. I didn't want to sit near him, he looked mean. I let out a long sigh and made my way to the empty seat behind him. She stops me again.

"Nuh uh!" Her eyes widened. "He farts a lot."

I scrunched my face in disgust and tried my best not to look at him, but it was hard not to, especially since he stared back at me with that mean look. Help me. Luckily, I found another seat behind that one. I raced to get it, but another student was quicker. It looked as though sitting behind the fart guy was the only seat left. I tried my luck to see if there were any other seats on the other side of the room, but in my noble quest to find a seat I bumped into my teacher. She spilled her coffee onto her shirt and donuts fell all over the place. The rest of the class roared in laughter. So much for not bringing on more humiliation to myself.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" I immediately pick up all he donuts off the floor and threw them away as she grabbed everything else.

"It's not you." She said. "I'm bad luck." She said with frustration in her voice. I felt so bad. Her sweater was wet and everything. I began cleaning up and I hear the voice of the Principal Hemsley.

"Ms. McMahon?"

I looked up and all I could see was her stomach and bra. She was basically exposed to the whole school. I guess she was trying to take off her wet sweater and it was an epic fail. Wow. Maybe she really is bad luck.

"My shirt is stuck to my sweater isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah!" I answered and quickly pulled her undershirt down so she can take off her sweater.

"Fantastic." She said sarcastically as she finally got her sweater off.

Mr. Hemsley walked in the room. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah." Ms McMahon answered back.

I finished cleaning up and continued my quest for a seat on the other side of the room. None empty. Dammit. I guess it's behind fart boy for today. I watched Mr. Hemsley and Ms. McMahon discuss something. It looked as though he asked about her summer. She replies to him that she is divorced. Wow, bad luck times two.

Mr. Hemsley turns his attention to the class, "I just wanted to let everyone know we have a new student joining us. She moved her all the way from Spain."

Ms. McMahon turns her attention to another student.

"Welcome!" She says to her.

The student was a pretty blonde with her hair tied up in a tight bun. She wore a red business suit. She had on a lot of makeup which kind of ruined her natural beauty. She was wearing a medal around her neck colored in red, white, and blue and was shaped in a star. Why was she wearing a business suit? This is school, not a political campaign.

"Do I look Spanish to you?" She said with a heavy Russian accent. "I'm from Russia you American fool!"

Wow, bad luck times three.

"Great." Ms. McMahon said sarcastically.

Principal Hemsley looked at a piece of paper. "Her name is Eva Marie, where are you Eva Marie?" He looked around the room.

I raised my hand. "That's me. You can just call me Eva." Yep. I'm not going for that Eva Marie. Just plain Eva.

"My apologies." Mr. Hemsley said.

"Well, welcome, Eva, and thank you Mr. Hemsley."

"Thank you." He said back to her. He moved closer to her and began speaking with her quietly. It looked as though he was interested in her, but it could be something else. I guess.

"Have a good day everyone!" He said as he left the room.

"Well, why don't you find a seat Eva and we can get started."Ms. McMahon said.

My face scrunched, I did not want to sit behind fart boy, but I guess I had to. No, no, no. He looks mean and he's big. I don't want to! I slowly made my way back to the other side of the room to take my seat. Ugh! I can't see now! I had to keep telling myself I can get through this. I couldn't help but noticed that girl kept looking at me. Do I have something on my face? Oh God I hope not. I couldn't help but stare at her either. She was pretty but in a different way. I couldn't help but notice how pale she was, but it worked for her. I wonder if those piercings hurt. Maybe I should ask her, maybe not, I've gone through enough embarrassment already. It's going to be a long first day.


	2. Stressful, Surreal, Blur

**CHAPTER 2: STRESSFUL, SURREAL, BLUR**

I arrived in my fourth class for today, chemistry. Chemistry is okay. Not my favorite subject, but I pass it so it's whatever. At least this class was better than history where I didn't have to sit behind anyone who farted. Oh my God! He wouldn't stop farting! It was rancid! I'm going to make sure I get to class early so I could get a better seat.

The bell rang and the teacher wasted no time starting his lecture.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. Heyman." He began, "Today we're going to talk about The Periodic Table!"

Wow. The periodic table? Really? I already know about The Periodic Table. Maybe I should see about switching to Advanced Chemistry. My mom was right after all.

Mr Heyman began his lecture and I sort of spaced out a bit. It was a really long day and it's only halfway over. Wow, he sure does love to talk. He wasn't even talking about The Periodic Table, he was talking about himself a lot. He kind of reminds me of a walrus. A big evil walrus, like the one we saw at the Zoo when we went to Madrid. The one who was stealing all the food. I loved the Zoo, I loved going to the Zoo when I was a little girl no matter where we lived. I love animals, sounds insane, but I do. When I graduate I want to be a veterinarian, or a research zoologist. I'm not sure which one I want to do just yet, but I really want to work with animals.

My walrus daydream ended when I was distracted by a flying wet crumpled piece of paper. It didn't hit me, but almost. It hit the guy next to me, the one with the beard I saw earlier. I looked behind me to see who it was and it was the three guys dressed in black. This poor kid just can't get away from these guys, They were laughing hysterically. The one who was holding the straw, I'm guessing the one who projectiled the sagging wet paper winked at me and blew me a kiss. Ew, No! No way! I quickly turned around.

"Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins!" Mr. Heyman began, "Enough with the antics please, I am trying to have a lecture here."

Wow, that's it? That's all he was gonna do? This is insane! They were disrupting the class and they almost hit me! I could still hear those guys snickering and laughing. I gotta get out of here before something else happens. This class is a circus, plus I really had to pee. I got out of my seat and began walking out of the classroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mr. Heyman stopped me.

"Oh! I have to go to the bathroom." I answered.

Mr. Heyman frowned, "Well you need the lavatory pass."

"Okay, can I have the lavatory pass?" I asked.

Mr. Heyman chucked, "Nice try, have a seat."

The class laughed a little bit as I sat back in my seat. So I have to have some sort of pass to use the bathroom? What if I pee myself? Then what? I never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me. They were always yelling at me. This was the fifth time I got yelled at for something, and this is my _first_ day. I could just hear the ridiculous rules that they all yelled to me about, playing in my head over and over.

"_Don't read ahead!"_

"_No green pen!"_

"_No food in class!" _

"_tinggal di tempat duduk Anda ditugaskan!" _said Mr. Khali, Something like that. I think he said stay in your assigned seat, but I didn't know my assigned seat because it's my _first_ day! Man, that guy was scary. He was about as tall as that fart kid in my history class, maybe even bigger. Hate to have detention with him.

Oh man! I really have to pee! I guess I have to wait until after class. I had lunch after anyway.

"Okay class, I want you guys to work on pages 231-240, you have the rest of the class period to finish." Mr. Heyman _finally_ finished yapping about himself. Hey wait a second? He gave us the assignment? He didn't teach us anything! I mean, I knew what to do but come on! That is wrong on so many levels! Sorry to my classmates who are going to fail this term.

* * *

><p><em>**after class, cafeteria**<em>

After I went into my locker to put my books away it took me about a good 10 minutes to get to the cafeteria. This school was very big so it feels like a hike to get from one destination to another. I was really hungry and wanted to eat, but I had to get in line to buy milk. I'd rather get it now then get it after I eat, too much work. The line was pretty long but I was almost at the cashier. While I waited, I took a good look at everyone around me. As I said before, the student body was full of eccentric kids, doing whatever they want, whenever they want. It was hard not to admire them. They were just being themselves, doing their thing, not having a care in the world what other people thought of them. They were so outgoing, so social. I wish I was like that, but I'm so shy. It's hard for me to talk to people. I guess that's why my parents sent me to school.

I purchased my milk and looked all around the cafeteria to find a place to sit. I immediately look at the table ahead of me, it was just two girls sitting there, I guess they were cheerleaders because they had their pom poms. They seemed pretty nice I guess. The blonde one was filing her nails, ew, why would you do that while you're eating? I made my way to sit next to her, but she placed one of her pom poms on the chair and gave me a nasty look. Maybe not so nice after all. Oh well. I shrugged and kept walking. I found those three guys dressed in black again. I didn't even want to bother with them so I kept walking, but I couldn't help overhearing them.

"Let's triple powerbomb that little goatface after school today!" One of them said, the other two laughed and gave each other high fives in agreement.

Oh my God! These guys are so mean to that kid. I hope he can hide better than he can run. I found another table that was a little bit weird. I don't know if their outfits suited with the school dress code. They were very colorful I mean, _really_ colorful and they all had masks on. One of them I couldn't see a face at all. He was looking directly at me, I think.

"Hi." I said to him with a smile. Hopefully I can see if he was staring at me or not.

Of course there was no answer. He just moved his head to the other side. Ok. Was he staring at me? Was he staring behind me? What? I'm a little freaked out. Scratch that, I'm beyond freaked out! I slowly began backing away from him. This is the last time I try to talk to someone today, unless it was a teacher of course. It seems like every time I try to I always get embarrassed or someone says something mean to me. I guess they don't like new people here. I quickly walked out of the cafeteria with my lunch and searched for a secluded place where I can eat. Where nobody was looking at me and I wasn't looking at anyone else. I stopped at the bathroom. Odd choice I know, but that was the only place I really could go and not be bothered by anyone else. I quickly entered, and hid myself in the first stall and closed the door. This bathroom smelled a lot like bleach. I guess it would have to so it can stay clean. I lowered the toilet seat, sat down, and began to open my lunch. My mom made me the typical PB&J sandwich, unlike most kids, I actually like the crust. She also packed me an apple, and some crackers, and baby carrots. It was weird for me. I never ate in a bathroom ever in my life. I really hope I can make some new friends here. I wouldn't want to eat in the bathroom for a whole school year.

* * *

><p><em>**after school**<em>

School was over, finally, I can get out of this crazy place. The bell rang and I was the first person to leave class. I put all of my books in my bag so I wouldn't have to run through a bunch of people to get to my locker. I just wanted to go straight home. I would call my mom to pick me up, but I was already embarrassed enough today. Not that my mom was embarrassing, I love being around her, it's just that I need to be more independent. I can't keep holding on to my mom forever, I guess that was another reason why they sent me to high school. I quickly walked out of school and, of course, the first thing I notice was those three guys dressed in black, _still_ chasing this poor guy around. I guess they were going to go through with their plan to triple powerbomb him. What has this guy done for them to treat him like this? Or maybe he was just an easy target. I continued walking but this time a little bit faster. Leave, just leave, don't want to be a witness to anything dangerous.

It was a 10 minute walk to my house. A bit long, but I didn't mind. I got a good look at my new neighborhood. I walk up the stairs to see my mom and dad on the porch reading. They both turned their attention to me with excitement when they saw me. Ugh.

"Hey!" My dad greeted, "How was your first day?" They were so excited, they wanted to know everything, but honestly, I didn't feel like talking about it. My first day of school was a blur, a stressful, surreal, blur. I can't imagine going through this _every day. _I got all sulky and ignored him. I needed a minute alone to process through the craziness of the day. We can talk about it at dinner.

I quickly walked in the house and immediately went upstairs to my room, I closed the door and locked it. I just don't want to be bothered. This day was the absolute worst. Naturally, when I face something challenging, I would tell myself that tomorrow would be a better day, but I don't know anymore. I just don't get it. The school, the teachers, the students, this was frustrating.

I went in my bag to grab my book and immediately began my homework, seems to be the only thing I can understand right now.


End file.
